starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: For Cybertron
Rules # No overpowered bots. (Let's say an F22 Raptor made of adamantium armed with nuclear missile launchers, a gatling gun that fires grenades, and a cannon that can blow a building apart in one shot.) # Normal posts must be at least 8 complete sentences, beginning post must be 10 complete sentences. # Swearing is permitted, but keep it mostly clean. # Only leader units and planes may be the size of Prime or Megatron. Not everyone is that beefy. # Please, no Crossovers. This is a "canon" RP. # Most of all! Have fun. WE MEAN IT. Sign Up Use this format- *Name: *Alignment: *Description: *Alt-mode: *Armament: *Personality: *Backstory: EliteMaster117 Siderider *Name: Siderider *Alignment: Autobot *Description: A charcoal-gray Autobot who looks similar to Bumblebee's base shape bodywise, also taking on the smoother edges of the Porsche. Missing left "eye", his face similar to Bumblebee's, but also taking on the "nose" and "mouth" of Mirage. *Alt-mode: Porsche 997 GT2 *Armament: Left-wrist mounted electrical "stingers" (seen here http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/File:MovieBumblebeeStinger.jpg ), right-wrist mounted cannon *Personality: Curious and energetic, always ready for a fight. *Backstory: Siderider gained his name by always being a trickster when it came to "driving". In the war of Cybertron, he narrowly escaped the planet on a shuttle, beforehand getting his left eye stabbed out. Skippy *Name: Skippy *Alignment: Autobot *Description: About three inches tall, he is a stark-white, clear scout for the Autobots, usually taking form as an iPod Nano, though he changes as fit to his mission. *Alt-mode: iPod Nano *Armament: Blade-thrower, precision laser *Personality: Jumpy, excitable, "out-there" *Backstory: Skippy was almost crushed under a Decepticon's foot in the battle, when he was rescued by a group of ragtag Autobots, the only two survivors of his original team being Siderider and Skippy. Sonicshot *Name: Sonicshot *Alignment: Decepticon *Description: Rather slim, curved parts, bright orange and black in color, with red eyes and a vertical "mouth". Has large, spiked feet, and spiked shoulder guards, along with a "crown" shaped face protector when not in use. *Alt-mode: Bugatti Veyron *Armament: Shoulder-mounted missile launchers, an assortment of blades, belt-holstered spike launchers for defense. Missle launchers and spike launchers can be used in alternate mode. *Personality: Cunning, yet barbaric, Sonicshot is the ultimate strategist, though when in combat, he tends to fight dirty and use anything he can to his advantage. *Backstory: Second in-command do a Decepticon squad leader, Sonicshot always followed orders exactly as planned, only once disobeying orders to escape a burning Cybertron without the rest of his team. PLACEHOLDER *Name: N/A *Alignment: Autobot *Description: PLACEHOLDER is very tall and a bit husky. His chest armor is made up of split Tundra grill, he has extra "fender" armor on arms and shoulders, doors mounted on his back, and his legs have front fender area armor on them, in similarity with this transformer, though PLACEHOLDER is a royal blue Toyota Tundra. *Alt-mode: 2010 Toyota Tundra "Crew-max", colored royal blue with black detailing. *Armament: Energon blade on left hand, rapid-fire cannons, shoulder-mounted "scatter-missile" launcher, which launches four small missiles at once. *Personality: Despite his size, PLACEHOLDER is usually calm and collected, always taking the time to plan missions with his rag-tag group of Autobots, taking the role of leadership among his team. *Backstory: PLACEHOLDER was the leader of a team deep behind enemy lines in a Decepticon base in Cybertron. His team was compromised, and he was the only survivor. He fought alone in the war for Cybertron, being forced to leave his home planet behind as it burned, PLACEHOLDER stayed on the moon of a gas-giant until he received a distress call from Optimus Prime. *Backstory: The Method Hailmind *Name: Hailmind *Alignment: Decepticon *Description: Hailmind forms into a rather large being, with most of his circuitry and wiring showing, with the hood of the Bentley Continental forming into two halves over his chest. The windows move along his arms as armour and the tires move up to his wrists and ankles. When in Transformer form schock whips move to his wrists and wrap around the wheels, which controls if they move further or closer. His face is comprised of a hexigonal prism with a single dark purple light in the centre. The doors cover part of his back and the trunk splits in half and guards his back as well. *Alt-mode: Bentley Continental GT *Armament: Dual Shock Whips, shoulder mounted Javelin-like missle. *Personality: A wise and modest Deception, Hailmind only enjoys credit when the job is completely finished. He is a strategic mastermind and a very polite "gentleman". Sith Venator Scatterdust *Name: Scatterdust *Alignment: Autobots *Description: TBA *Alt-mode: A-10 Thunderbolt *Armament: Double-barreled Gauss Cannon over left hand, a smaller handheld fusion cannon similar to Megatron's, and an energon blade on his right arm. *Personality: The Military Expert of the squad, he enjoys knowing that the fighting he does will eventually bring peace. He is extremely knowledgable of both Cyberton's and Earth's history, taking time out of missions to compare it to something from the past. *Background: A former sniper for the decipticons, he defected to the Autobots after seeing the destruction on Cybertron for the last time as he left for Earth. Once on Earth he killed his squadmates and went to swear his loyalty to the Autobots. Identifier *Name: Identifier *Alignment: Mini-cons/Autobots *Desription: TBA *Alt-mode: RQ-7 Shadow *Armament: Gauss Cannon *Personality: Exciting and fun to be around. It is said he completes his counterpart's "dull" personality. *Background: A former spotter for the decipticons, he and Scatterdust betrayed their squad once they got to Earth and defected to the Autobots. Astrotorical Gateway *Name: Gateway *Alignment: Autobots *Description: Gateway is a fairly medium sized autobot with thin but very stong, dense armour. He has a sort of geometric, cornered turtle shell on his back, also used for defense. His face protector is made up of the entire, un-changed form of the cockpit shield and moves up behind his head when not being used. His torso, arms and shoulders are covered with jagged peices of hull plating and his legs are covered with curved, uniform peices. His feet are comprised of the landing gears and the grapling hook launchers and the engines are attatched behind his knees. *Alt-Mode: F-302 Fighter-Interceptor *Armament: 2 Hand Mounted Railguns, 2 Lower arm mounted Missile Launchers, 2 Shoulder Mounted Grapling Hook Cannons *Personaliity: Logical and highly decisive, he will only do something if it is most logical. He has no distinct accent due to the model of craft he chose to become, an F-302 which is American, Russian and Chinese. He prefers to be in the air as much as possible as he tends not to do well in enclosed or tight spaces. *Background: While on his way to earth, he was seperated from his Autobot squad and was spotted by the Prometheus whilst in orbit. The Stargate program had heard of the events of the transformers and had encountered a number of Cybertron ships before hand. He was allowed to scan one of the F-302's in the hanger bay and was trained in a number of human piloting tactics if he ever encountered enemies, Goa'uld, Replicator or Decepticon alike. As the Attacks on earth grew more violent, the SGC was ordered by the president of each respective goverment from America Russia and China to reveal themselves, which also allowed Gateway to become more public in his transforming. Gateway draws his name from the Stargate aswell as the F-302 hyperdrive system, both being a gateway to another place. Codgod13 Ravager *Name: Ravager *Alignment: Decepticons *Description: Ravager is very large, about the size of a prime. He is mostly red, but has a thick horizontal red stripe on both his legs and arms, and across his torso and face. He has long horns and a head similar to a steel gargoyle. However, the rest of his body is thick, and he has very strong armor. The vicious robot's weakness is his speed, as he is very slow, unless flying. He flies with the AC-130 wings on his back. *Alt. mode: AC-130 gunship *Armament: Left arm replaced with rocket with 3 individual 'barrels', claymore (sword) that has serrated edges and spins like a chainsaw (obviously it will be as big to Ravager as a normal claymore is to human), shoulder mounted minigun, has flamethrower inside mouth, with fire mixed with tar to stick, 'Blue boy' locked inside chest as last ditch attempt. *Personality: Ravager is very true to his name. He loves destruction. He will always get the job done in the most destructive way. He is also vicious and likes saying things like "I will rip you apart piece by piece! Slowly!" Ravager enjoys stomping out the weak and proving his honor against the strong. He will never flee a fight, ever. *Background: Ravager was separated from his unit due to a meteor, and crash-landed into the antarctic ice, where he frozen in comatose. He was one of the first decepticons ever to come to earth, as he came around the same time as the civil war began. However, in 1917, Sir Ernest Shackleton triggered a very, very slow reaction that eventually-in 2004-caused the caver Ravager was trapped in to collapse. A large shard of ice sheared off Ravager's left arm. At a decepticon base, he replaced the stump with a rocket launcher and was further weaponized. He completed all of his missions with a deadly mix of rage and joy. At one mission, his target ventured into an exploding nuclear reactor simply to avoid, and Ravager went in to the reactor and beheaded his target regardless of its attempted suicide. He loves finishing-or just flat out attacking- with his claymore saw. Richard Starkey Dusty *Name:Dusty *Alignment: Autobots *Description: Dusy is about the size of Ratchet and is covered with dents and bulletholes.He is colored desert Camoflauge. *Alt. Mode: Humvee *Armament: Primax blade, Chaingun on left shoulder and Scatter missile launcher on right *Personality:He is a silent type, and seems to attack all decepticons on sight showing no mercy. This is most likely due to his scarred past.He seems to enjoy fighting and prefers to fight up close with his primax blade. He seems to ignore pain in the heat of battle. *Background:He keeps his background secret.It is known, however that he landed in the middle east and happened to scan a humvee.